Heartbreak Love
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: As her marriage to Adam starts to fall apart, Amy finds herself running into the arms of a former champion and PlayGirl. Rated T for a little lanuage. LitaShawn Michaels


Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: This story was done for a challenge by Janelle aka "MissHBK"

* * *

Amy walked frantically down the halls of the empty corridor, in search of that one person. The one person that she could always talk to when she and Adam got into a fight, or whenever something was going wrong in her life. The only person she could go to for comfort. 

She stopped when she arrived in front of his lockeroom. Knocking softly on the door, she tried holding back the tears that had been trying to escape from her eyes.

He opened the door, and instantly gathered her into a hug. He could tell she was hurt. She didn't even have to say anything, it was all in her eyes.

"Ames.. what's wrong?" He asked softly, running his hand through her red hair. He walked her into the room, and sat her down on a couch.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just sat there crying.

Instead of becoming impatient with her like Adam would, Shawn waited until she felt that she was ready to talk. "No hurry, I'm all ears when you're ready to talk babe".

The sound of his sweet voice made her cry more. She looked him in the eyes, and spoke, "Adam and I got into a fight". She looked down at her hands, which were covered by Shawn's.

"What happened? Did he put his hands on you?" He became angry from the thought.

She shook her head quickly. "No, it's just that he thinks I'm having an affair... with you".

Shawn's face turned from sympathetic to complete shock. "What gave him that idea? I mean, yeah, we've done some things but nothing like sleeping with each other".

She bit her lower lip. She had been thinking about sleeping with Shawn, but didn't act upon it. Sure, they made out and fooled around a bit, but it never got any further than that. She was afraid that if it did, it would ruin their friendship, and her marriage. There was just too much on the line.

She knew she had to tell him, but it wasn't going to be easy.

She took a deep breath, but before she could speak, Shawn had his lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back for a second, and then gently pushed him.

"I'm sorry... it's just that you're so beautiful" He said apologetically.

Amy found herself crying harder than before. The tears were on full stream now.

"Ames, sweety, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Shawn asked nervously.

"No..no it's not you. It's me." She sighed, "I can't see you anymore Shawn" She said, through her tears.

He felt his heart drop. It felt as if someone had just ripped it right out of his chest.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Each trying to read the other's mind.

Moments later, she got up, and headed for the door. Shawn jumped up.

"Wait! Please, don't go. It doesn't have to be this way". He begged.

She turned to him, putting her hand on his face. "I'm so sorry Shawn. Goodbye"

He watched her leave, tears slowly rolling down his face. He wanted to get up and go after her, but his body was to numb to move. He couldn't believe that it had ended like this.

* * *

_-One Month Later-_

Amy was heading to Gorilla to get ready for her match against Mickie James, when she saw him. He was flirting with Maria Kanellis. She was leaning in a corner, with Shawn's body hovering over hers. She was twirling her hair around her finger, her chest sticking out for him to stare and drool over. Which he did.

Amy felt betrayed. She sighed to herself and continued walking.

-§-

Her match was terrible. Nothing went according to plan. She botched and missed all of her spots. Damn that Shawn Michaels for making her feel this way. During the entire match, her mind was on him. His lips, hands, chest... why did she have to end it with him?

Her mind was so out of touch with her body that she didn't even notice Adam come up to her.

"What the hell happened out there? You didn't do anything right". He asked in frustration.

She was appalled. "Excuse me? What the hell is _my_ problem? Yes, I know I messed up alot, but you are in NO state right now to come at me with that bullshit. Ok?"

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Adam, that you have no right to attack me right now, because although I screwed up a bit, atleast I won my match. Unlike yourself."

He balled his fists, but kept them to his sides. She noticed it, and decided to challenge him.

"Oh, you're gonna hit me now? Go ahead you little bitch!" She moved closer to him---enough to feel the heat from his body.

When he didn't do anything, she kept pushing his buttons. "That's what I thought".

She walked off, leaving Adam standing there, gritting his teeth.

-§-

On her way to her hotel, she thought about her little confrontation with Adam earlier. When she thought back on it, she actually felt pretty good. Sometimes, she just wished that her and Adam could have a civilized conversation without it ending in a rumble.

That'll be the day. The last 'civilized' conversation they had was when they met with their lawyers about divorce papers last week.

When she arrived at her hotel, the receptionist had flowers that someone had sent to her. Confused, Amy took them and headed to her room.

When she opened the door, her face lit up with joy. There were rose petals and candles everywhere. But the main thing that caught her eye was the the huge heart of rose petals with the initials 'SM' in it.

She smiled, and followed the trail of petals into the bathroom. There, was the love of her life standing in her bathroom holding a huge pink and white teddy bear.

Trying to hold back tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh, Shawn, I've missed you so much". She couldn't help herself, she started crying.

He held her against his broad chest. Smelling the sweet scent of her hair. "I've missed you too, Ames."

She looked into his eyes. "We're getting a divorce".

He rubbed her lower back. "I know. I'm so sorry, but you have to admit, it's for the best. You were just too good for him. He didn't appreciate you. Not like I do."

"How do you know that he didn't appreciate me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He smiled. "Because, I've waited an entire month for you. Do you know how torturous that was for me? Not being able to kiss you, or hold you. I thought I was gonna go insane."

She laughed. "That makes two of us".

He kissed her, deeply. "Amy, I love you."

She felt her heart do a little flip---in a good way though. He had finally said the three words she'd been dying to here from him.

"I love you too, Shawn". She said with no hesitation.

They got out of the bathroom and went to her bed, where they stayed blissfully together for the rest of the night.


End file.
